


This Brave

by thearnoldwaltz



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearnoldwaltz/pseuds/thearnoldwaltz
Summary: A sappy drabble in which Yang and Blake share a moment in the garden.





	This Brave

“Yang?”

“Yes, Blake.”

“I’m sorry for running away.” 

They sat side by side on a stone bench beneath a flowering plum tree, surrounded by marigolds, lilac, and rosemary. A massive greenhouse made it possible for these warm weather plants to thrive even in the cold climate of Atlas. Blake had wandered out to the greenhouse during their first night at Weiss’ aunt’s estate, followed by a curious Yang. In the days since, between brainstorming sessions about RWBY and JNR’s next move, they had spent their short breaks here together. 

Yang, who had been watching a bee buzzing around some hydrangea, turned her attention toward her partner. “You don’t need to apologize. I forgave you back in Argus.”

Blake shook her head. “I never said sorry though. And I am sorry. You were injured and unconscious, and I left you without any explanation. I… I just didn’t want him to hurt you anymore.”

Yang reached up to wipe a tear from Blake’s cheek, “I know that now. It’s alright.”

Blake pressed her cheek into Yang’s palm, shutting her eyes in an attempt to shut out the memory. “I was a coward.”

“You’re braver than you think,” Yang replied, running her hand through Blake’s hair.

Blake opened her eyes and the two held each other’s gaze for a long moment before Blake spoke, her voice quiet but sure. “I feel braver with you.”

In an instant, Yang’s expression changed from supportive to shy to mischievous. “How brave?” she asked with a sideways glance.

Blake leaned forward and Yang followed. Just before their lips met, Blake whispered, “this brave.”


End file.
